papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
Papermario Wiki talk:Policy
Proposed policies Please use this section to discuss proposed policies. I say we pass all policies listed here. Kperfekt BURN!!! 10:57, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :I passed a few of the policies. "Have agreement with at least one other user, or have the idea posted for a week without any disagreement before using Special:Contact to make a request for a change in settings, blocking, deleting, setting the skin, or adding user groups" and "A 3 Strike Vandal Policy, The first offense being a month, The second being 6 months, and The third offense being infinite" conflict, so I did not pass them. — Beep21 00:13, 15 July 2009 (UTC) The personal attack policy, Which for every personal attack earns the attacker a year long ban. I think this one should be expanded to include any violation of Wikia-wide policies that happens on this wiki and shortened to a six-month block. — Beep21 17:52, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Wikia-Wide Policies Would Include? Kperfekt BURN!!! 19:00, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :Those would be the Terms of Use and Licensing policy. Those are the ones that can be violated. There are also the Privacy Policy and disclaimers, which I don't think can be violated. — Beep21 00:33, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Comment from ~Glow~ ~Glow~ added a comment to this proposal. I moved the comment here so that people can be more comfortable commenting, so that it does not get in the way, and for easier archiving. — Beep21 21:17, September 13, 2010 (UTC) *What? :A personal attack would be using the wiki with the intent of annoying someone or making libelous claims about a person. — Beep21 21:17, September 13, 2010 (UTC) A 3 Strike Vandal Policy, The first offense being a month, The second being 6 months, and The third offense being infinite. ~Glow~ added a comment to this proposal. I moved the comment here so that people can be more comfortable commenting, so that it does not get in the way, and for easier archiving. — Beep21 21:17, September 13, 2010 (UTC) *2 Strike? :Are you asking whether the policy is two strike or whether we should have a two strike policy instead? In the proposal there are three strikes. On the third strike, you're out. — Beep21 21:17, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Have agreement with at least one other user, or have the idea posted for a week without any disagreement before using Special:Contact to make a request for a change in settings, blocking, deleting, setting the skin, or adding user groups. ~Glow~ added a comment to this proposal. I moved the comment here so that people can be more comfortable commenting, so that it does not get in the way, and for easier archiving. — Beep21 21:17, September 13, 2010 (UTC) We have around five members that edit on a semi-regular basis. How about agreement with two or more, just to make it closer to being a majority. :Most of the time, we won't get any more than two people to vote, sot it is fine the way it is. — Beep21 21:17, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Any information not from a released Paper Mario game must have a citation. I proposed this because Paper Mario 3DS is in development and we should have proper information about it. — Beep21 21:17, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :Intelligent Systems is an example of a page with references. — Beep21 04:21, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ::See revision 11527. — Beep21 18:20, February 20, 2011 (UTC)